


Fantasy

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Dragon!Oikawa, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Female Hinata, Hinata sucks as a princess, Love at First Sight, Oiks is a pretty chill dragon tbh, Princess!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mighty dragon Oikawa had just decided where to live next.</p><p>He didn't know such a cutie lived close by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamatoxMei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoxMei/gifts).



> I love this AU so much I can't express it in words.
> 
> For you dear because you inspired me ♡

The mighty dragon flapped his wings a few more times to land safely in front of the cave. He stuck his head into the dark chamber and sniffed a few times. _Seems like this has been abandoned for quite some time... great, now it’s mine!_

He took a step inside with his blue paw, but hesitated. What if it was a trap laid by the local people? _Well, there’s only one way to find out..._

He took a few more steps and when he still didn’t feel anything weird, he sighed and lay down. _This is pretty comfortable..._ and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

“Oh, mighty dragon, please wake up and hear our worries!”

Oikawa groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and streched his wings. In front of him were two men and a woman, all three kneeling in front of him. They shivered – from fear? Oikawa didn’t know, and didn’t care. He was just glad he finally found cave to stay in again.

“What’s it?” he asked a little grumpy. He was having such a great nap.

“Please don’t eat us! We beg you, mighty dragon, please have mercy on us!” _Oh._

“Uh, I won’t eat you.”

“Really? Can we do anything to please you, mighty dragon?”

“Two things: stop with the ‘Mighty dragon’. It makes me feel awkward. Second, a cow or a sheep a day would be nice.”

“A-A day?” the woman stuttered.

“Every two or three days is okay also.”

“Thank you so much, mister dragon, for having mercy on us. We’ll have a festival tonight to celebrate your-“

“No.” Smoke puffs came out of his nose as he sighed again. “Just let me sleep. Now go.”

“Y-Yes!”

_Poh, mister dragon. Are they that afraid of me? Or do they want to get on good terms with me so they can slaughter me later?_

* * *

The following week was quite relaxed for Oikawa. He had been given three cows and a sheep to eat, and he had to say – they were quite delicious.

Exactly a week after he had arrived, a small girl walked in. She seemed to be of high status. A princess, perhaps?

The loud steps had woken him up, but he pretended to be still sleeping. He heard her walking around him, felt her poking him in his stomach and pulling at his tail. He almost wanted to slap her away with it since it did hurt, but the girl was so fragile he wouldn’t dare.

“Waah~ so this is a real dragon!”

Now Oikawa opened his eyes. The girl immediately jumped back when she noticed he was awake.

“I-I’m so sorry, p-please don’t-“

“I won’t. Humans taste bad, even when roasted. Although few agree with me.”

He sat up so he could take a better look at the girl. Her bright orange hair fell to somewhat above her shoulders. Her brown eyes were sparkling even in the dark cave. She apparently had stuffed her light blue dress in a pair of dirty brown pants with even dirtier boots beneath it. Both her lower arms were wrapped in bandages and she had a scratch on her right cheek.

Promptly Oikawa reverted to his human form, which caused the poor girl to scream and turn her back to him. He blushed furiously when he noticed he was naked, quickly grabbing a jacket someone had left behind and wrapped it around his waist.

“I-I didn’t know you were a boy!” the girl then said. “Only by your voice you would know. I-I mean, you have really pretty eyes with long lashes, and your scales shine really pretty, and you lay in such a way a woman would... I-I’m so sorry!”

Oikawa’s red face only turned worse when he heard this. _She’s so cute, damn._

“S-Sir? Are you okay?”

He blinked a few times, then nodded. “Just call me Oikawa. It’s just that I’m surprised, flustered and confused at the same time.. I never knew I still could transform.”

“That’s a good thing, then!” The girl smiled and Oikawa felt like the sun had just stepped into his dull cave. “I’m Hinata! I’m actually the princess of this small land, but as you can probably see I suck at my job,” she laughed. “Nice to meet you!”

“N-Nice to meet you too.”

“Ah, sorry, I have to go now, my father must be worried. See ya!”

As she skipped away, Oikawa’s heart started beating faster and faster. And he knew that when she turned around a last time to smile and wave, he’d make her his one day.


End file.
